Pierce The Sky
Song Information Artist: JAKAZiD feat. K.N. Composition/Arrangement: JAKAZiD Lyrics/Vocals: K.N. Video Type: Stage (X2→X3 VS 2ndMIX), Full (DDR II), None (DDR 2013) BPM: 85-170 (170→stop→170→stop→170→stop→170→85→170→stop→170) Length: 1:44 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II Lyrics For the last time, For the last time, Let's go beyond and Pierce The Sky on high (2x) I wonder why, the stars collide; what draws them to meet? The cosmos in chaos, from forces we can't see In this vast universe, we can seize the day Breaking bonds that keep us rooted down and fly away Let's go beyond and Pierce the Sky on high For the last time, For the last time, Let's go beyond and Pierce the Sky on high For the last time, For the last time, Let's go beyond and Pierce The Sky on high Song Connections / Remixes *Pierce The Sky is the third song in the Replicant D-action series of boss songs. The others are: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE. **New Decade by Sota F. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo. **POSSESSION by TAG underground. **Valkyrie dimension by Spriggan. *A full version of Pierce The Sky exists on the DanceDanceRevolution X2 Original Soundtrack. *The "oh yeah!" soundbite from TRIP MACHINE can be heard. Trivia *Pierce The Sky is the third song in the Replicant D-action series. To unlock, clear at least 20 songs in the X2 folder. The color represented by this song is cyan. **When Pierce The Sky is played as a boss stage in Replicant D-action, its boss character is a cyan-colored Rinon clone. **It is also the first song in the VS REPLICANT course. *Pierce The Sky is the only Replicant D-action song to contain lyrics and actual vocals, as well as one of two songs to be made by a commissioned artist, with the other being Anti-Matter. *Pierce The Sky marks JAKAZiD's debut in the DanceDanceRevolution series. **It is also his first original boss song for the DanceDanceRevolution series. ***This is one of several instances where an artist, commissioned or not, composes a boss song on his/her (non-crossover) debut, similar to TAG's second song SABER WING and Mutsuhiko Izumi's Spanish Snowy Dance. *Unlike New Decade and UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix), which also have full versions in DDR II, Pierce The Sky does not have its full version from the DanceDanceRevolution X2 Original Soundtrack on DDR II. *According to JAKAZiD, Pierce The Sky was remixed several times before it could be put in the DDR series. *Pierce The Sky's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery Pierce The Sky.png|Album art. Replicant D-action Boss character (Cyan Rinon).png|Pierce The Sky's boss character, a cyan-colored Rinon clone (right) vs Rinon (left). Background Video Official Song Comment JAKAZiD I co-wrote the original demo version of "Pierce The Sky" with K.N. during my final year of university. Between then and now I've remixed it several times, and it's surreal to think that the final definitive mix has been adopted for use in DDR, especially as I have been a devoted fan of the series for over a decade now. Within this track I thought a lot about the rhythm of each musical element and how they could be translated into an interesting but fun step chart for DDR. Additionally, I included the oldskool-style section with piano and breakbeats to add some variety and excitement to the track before the final chorus. An interesting piece of trivia about this song is that K.N. recorded the vocals in my closet which I had converted into a vocal booth at the time. Given the circumstances, I think the vocals were actually captured rather well! (JAKAZiD) ---- K.N. JAKAZiD gave me the demo track for Pierce The Sky and I had an image of Vic Viper flying through space, navigating out of tough spots and being unstoppable. The message of the song is related to that; if you have your dreams, don't be afraid to reach out for them despite how tough it may be. Let's go beyond and pierce the sky on high~ ♪ I wrote most of the lyrics on a commuter train. That's not quite a spaceship zooming through the universe, is it? *laughs* I've been a Bemani fan for ten years now and it gives me such a thrill to know that my song is in DanceDanceRevolution X2. I hope DDR players will enjoy the song and maybe one day I'll be good enough to full combo it! (K.N.) Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DDR II Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs